This is a Dream!
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: [REPUBLISH]: Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut. Takut percaya kepada pemuda itu yang akan membawanya ke sebuah fatamorgana sesaat. Dimana ia sudah terlanjur percaya akan kata-kata dan sentuhan pemuda itu, ia akan diseret paksa untuk kembali kesebuah realita kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

_Catatan hati seorang Author :_

Oke, sebelumnya fic ini sudah lama _Oh_ publish tapi kembali _Oh_ publish-kan mengingat beberapa bagian ada yang _Oh_ ubah. _Oh_ sendiri baru ingat pernah membuat fic gaje ini saat _Oh_ menikmati kembali menjadi _pembaca yang budiman_. ^o^

Awal kata—selamat menikmati bagi yang mengunjungi fic ini! ^v^

**.**

**.**

**This is a Dream! © Oh-MinMin**

**Bleach****Tite Kubo**

**Genre : R****omance/Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Rukia membencinya. Membenci pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini berada didepannya. Bersama dengan kakak perempuannya yang berada dikusi rodanya—Hisana. Membicarakan tentang dirinya yang betapa keras kepalanya. Yang tidak dapat diatur, dan tidak dapat menuruti kata-katanya. Ini sebenarnya bukan kemauannya, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin selalu berada dalam jangkauan pemuda itu. Pemuda didepannya. Pemuda bersurai _orange_. Pemuda yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Rukia. Bahwa dia akan selalu berada dekat dengan Rukia dimanapun gadis itu berada. Bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi Rukia.

Senang tentu menyelubungi hati Rukia, mengingat selama belasan tahun belum ada seorang pria manapun yang akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. Dan sekarang, pemuda didepannya selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap ia menolak dan membentak pemuda itu untuk jangan selalu disampingnya ataupun berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut. Takut percaya kepada pemuda itu yang akan membawanya ke sebuah _fatamorgana_ sesaat. Dimana ia sudah terlanjur percaya akan kata-kata dan sentuhan pemuda itu, kemudian ia diseret dengan paksa untuk kembali kesebuah _realita_ kehidupan. Bahwa semua perkataan dan sentuhannya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Bahwa semuanya hanyalah untuk memperdaya hatinya yang terlanjur diberi kepada pemuda itu.

Ia tidak mau. Dan ia takut.

"Kau harus mendengarnya, Rukia. Jika tidak—"

"Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak suka pemaksaan. Biarkan aku dengan pendirianku sendiri. Tidak ingin diatur. Tidak ingin selalu menurut apa yang dikata_nya_. Kupikir itu cukup untuk membuat kakak mengerti."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Rukia. Dibaliknya, ada sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dikedua manik _hazel_ milik pemuda itu, yang mau tak mau membuat hati Rukia sedikit luluh dan merasa bersalah. Entahlah, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya seolah menjadi manusia yang paling kejam.

"Rukia!" wanita itu memanggil dengan suara seraknya yang seakan tertahan ditenggorokkan kala melihat adik semata wayangnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Ini terlalu melelahkan bahkan sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Rukia—gadis itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak berbalik. Hanya sedikit takut dengan kemurkahan sang kakak dan takut akan kelangsungan kesehatan kakaknya yang dapat dibilang cukup menyedihkan. Maka ia memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan kakaknya itu ucapkan.

"Ini misi yang berbahaya. Dan kurasa kau tahu akan hal itu."

Bukan. Itu bukan kakaknya yang berbicara, melainkan pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu mengkuliahinya. Lantas Rukia berbalik dan menatap sengit pada pemuda itu.

"Tanpa persetujuanmu pun, aku tetap akan berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu. Camkan itu." lanjut pemuda itu yang setelahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan melewati Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia menggeram tak suka. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ini sudah keterlaluan, bahkan sangat. Apa maunya pemuda itu yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Apa haknya atas dirinya?

"Kakak suka?!" tanya Rukia dengan suaranya yang ditinggikan. "Ini menyebalkan! Dan sangat! Aku benci semuanya!" lanjutnya kembali yang membuat wanita didepannya tersentak kaget.

Letih tentu dirasakan Rukia. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa agar wanita didepannya dapat mengerti akan dirinya. "Tidak bisakah aku hidup dengan aturanku?" dan diakhiri kalimat itu, Rukia pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian dalam ruangan yang sangat menyesakkan itu.

Hisana terdiam terpaku mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Belum lagi tadi Rukia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menampilkan wajahnya yang senduh, lelah dan tertekan. Membuat perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk menggerogoti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

.

.

.

('^')

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai _raven _itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Amarah terbentuk diwajahnya yang angkuh. Siapapun yang melihatnya hanya dapat mencemoohnya karena sikapnya tersebut. Ia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang dipikirannya adalah menghampiri pria itu yang berada dalam ruangan didepannya. Mendobrak pintunya kemudian melontarkan kalimat kasar yang sudah ia susun dengan apiknya. Mengacaukan rapat yang sedang mereka selenggarakan untuk penyusunan rencana misi kali ini. Mereka yang didalam sana hanya dapat mengumpat dan mengatainya kekanakkan dengan diiringi langkah mereka yang menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Rukia didalamnya bersama sang kakak ipar—

Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_Hei_, Komandan! Kami menolak perempuan angkuh ini untuk misi kali ini!" ucap salah seorang pria paruh baya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang Komandan Kepolisian itu hanya dapat mendesah lelah sebelum memijit pelipisnya dan berucap, "Apa lagi sekarang, Rukia?"

"Kau yang APA?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa maksudmu dengan mengikutsertakan _laki-laki_ itu! Dia menyebalkan! Pengatur! Seenaknya! Mengganggu! DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA! Kenapa sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan seperti kakakku, _ha_?!"

Sekali lagi pria itu hanya dapat mendesah lelah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, pasalnya _lelaki_ itu juga menyuruhnya tutup mulut dari gadis didepannya ini. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menenangkan gadis itu dan membujuknya supaya mau menerima kehadiran _lelaki_ itu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama saat _lelaki_ yang mereka bicarakan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar dan menghampiri gadis didepannya yang tentunya mengundang ribut kembali. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Ikut aku." Ucap lelaki itu tak terbantahkan dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan!" bantah Rukia dengan menepis tangan lelaki itu kasar, yang langsung membuat lelaki itu mendelik marah kearahnya.

Sedikit takut dirasakan Rukia. Kini pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa sakit.

"Aku mengerti, Rukia." Ucap Byakuya lalu. "Tapi kupikir, ada baiknya jika kau terus bersama dengannya, karena dia akan melindungimu."

'_Persetan!'_

Setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisahkan Rukia yang tercenung sendiri sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya dan pemuda disampingnya yang kini menatapnya datar.

Suasana hening sampai Rukia membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau _monster_? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?" ia berucap lirih, terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara kasarnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Untuk menjagamu, Ya."

Rukia hanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu dengan desahan lelah yang ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

(~,~)

.

.

.

Misi dalam proses pelaksanaan. Rukia turut andil dalam penangkapan itu. Penangkapan buronan tertinggi yang berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara khusus yang jauh dari tengah-tengah masyarakat. Tepatnya daerah pinggiran. Bukan tempat terbuang, melainkan tempat pembuangan para pelaku bejat. Salah satunya pria besar didepannya dengan berbagai pernak-pernik di ujung rambutnya yang runcing.

Moncong pistolnya sudah Rukia arahkan tepat ditubuh pria itu agar segera menembus ke jantungnya, namun jika benar-benar ia lakukan maka yang ada ia akan bersemayam dibalik jeruji besi, karena membunuh pria itu tidak terkategorikan dalam rencana. Yang ada ialah melumpuhkan. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin bersahil mengingat ia terlalu takut untuk membunuh, jangankan membunuh untuk menarik pelatuknya saja ia sedikit gemetaran.

"Rukia, cepat tembak dia!"

Ia mendengarnya. Itu suara Ichigo—lelaki yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Melindunginya entah dari apa. Hingga ia rela mengikuti misi ini—membantu—hanya untuk memastikan agar dirinya selamat.

"Argghh!" pria itu mengerang dan terjatuh saat pisau lipat itu menancap tepat dibawah lututnya, membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat.

_DOR!_

"Rukia!"

Bukannya Rukia yang menembak pria itu, malahan pria itu yang menembaknya, tepat di kaki kanannya. Posisi yang sama yang didapati pria itu. Mengerang kesakitan juga dilakukan Rukia. Ia panik, saat mengetahui kaki kanannya bolong—akibat tembakan itu—dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, dengan _refleks_ ia menembak pria itu tepat dipinggang kanannya.

Setelahnya yang ia tahu, pria itu segera dikepung dan diborgol, tentu dengan perintah Ichigo yang kalap melihat kondisi Rukia. Kini lelaki itu sudah menghampirinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Disertai kalimat racau yang keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."

.

"_Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."_

.

Rukia membisu dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ia seperti pernah mendengar ucapan Ichigo sebelumnya, bahkan itu terasa _familiar_ ditelinganya.

.

"_Ichigo."_

.

..:..

_Mereka dikenal masyarakat, sebagai penyelamat dan pembuat kesejahteraan. Yang jahat akan diadili dan yang baik akan dilindungi. Mereka seperti ksatria didalam dongeng anak-anak, namun bedahnya mereka nyata. Tak ada yang tahu berapa jumlah mereka yang sesungguhnya, karena mereka tak pernah tampak oleh masyarakat sekitar walau mereka sering mengunjungi kota hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pangan dan sandang dari pejabat tertinggi untuk dibagikan kepada warga desa yang lebih membutuhkan._

_Ichigo dan Rukia salah satunya._

_Keduanya menjalin kasih walau tak tampak, karena mereka tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbarkan hubungan mereka didepan teman-teman mereka. Yang ada hanya sesekali tatapan saling perhatian atau menyendiri berduaan dari keramaian. Walau begitu tak membuat teman-teman mereka mencurigai hubungan yang keduanya miliki._

_Sampai musuh datang menyerang mereka, musuh yang dikenal sebagai prajurit kerajaan. Membawa mereka kesebuah kematian. Memisahkan jiwa dari raga mereka masing-masing. Termasuk gadis bersurai raven itu._

_Beberapa musuh mengeroyoknya dengan melancarkan pedang mereka pada gadis itu, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kewalahan. Sayatan pedang ia terima, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Namun, tebasan terakhir yang paling menyakitkan tidak dapat ia hindar. Dimana jantungnya yang menjadi korban. Melumpuhkannya seketika dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah yang dingin._

_Dapat ia lihat pemuda bersurai orange itu kalap kala melihat kondisinya. Lantas ia menangis tanpa suara. Hanya air matanya yang mengalir lancar melewati pangkal hidungnya. Dan raungan memilukan pemuda itu saat memangkuhkan kepalanya dipaha pemuda itu untuk berusaha membangunkannya dan membalikkan kesadarannya._

"_Jangan pergi, Rukia. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon selamatlah."_

..:..

_Namun ia tak selamat._

Itu dulu. Kehidupannya sebelumnya.

"Ichigo!" lantas ia memeluk leher pemuda itu dengan erat. Menangisi kebodohannya dan merutuki ketidaktahuannya terhadap pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo segera balas memeluk gadis itu sembari menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarimu. Maafkan aku karena berlaku kasar terhadapmu."

Dan sekarang ia tahu, alasan mengapa dan kenapa lelaki itu selalu berada disampingnya.

Karena ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

..:..

_Seharusnya ia tadi tetap berada disamping perempuan itu. Menolak usulan perempuan itu untuk terpisah dalam menghadapi musuh. Menolak usulan perempuan itu untuk membantu yang lainnya dalam menghadapi musuh._

_Seharusnya ia lebih memilih keselamatan perempuan itu ketimbang yang lainnya, jika akhirnya ia ditinggal sendirian. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bukanlah cara yang terbaik.__ Maka membiarkan jantungnya terhunus pedang oleh salah seorang prajurit yang berada dibelakangnya, mungkin lebih baik. Walau tak elak rasa nyeri yang sangat menghujam organ vitalnya. Dan setelahnya ia berharap dapat berjumpa dengan wanita itu kembali._

..:..

(~^~)

Gadis itu terbangun kala alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ditambah dengan sinar sang surya yang menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan malas ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya ia mematikan alarmnya dan meninggalkan ponselnya—yang tergeletak dilantai seperti sebelumnya—menuju kamar mandinya yang terletak diluar kamarnya.

Sedikit pegal ia rasakan diberbagai bagian tubuhnya. Belum lagi mimpi aneh yang mengunjungi tidurnya. Rasanya seperti nyata namun kebohongan secara bersamaan.

_Reinkarnasi? Kehidupan kedua?_

_Ck!_ Ia tak percaya akan hal yang begituan. Apalagi dengan lelaki _entah siapa_ yang mengatakan bahwa _ia_ akan melindunginya dan menjaganya. Belum lagi pernyataan cinta yang—sangat mustahil menurut Rukia.

Setelah selesai dari ritual membersihkan badannya, ia lekas mengambil tas selempangnya dan bergegas menuju kampusnya berada. Tak lupa sebelumnya salam pagi dan ciuman dipipi kanan untuk sang kakak perempuan dengan mencomot 3 potong roti bakar untuk dimakannya dalam perjalanan ia lakukan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ditujuhkan untuknya. Apalagi kalau bukan cara makan dan duduknya?

Dengan santai dirinya mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas kursi kereta untuk ditekuk dan memakan roti bakarnya dengan gaya khas premannya. Manis sih wajahnya… tapi kalau seperti itu tingkah lakunya, laki-laki yang berada didepan maupun disamping kirinya mengurung niat awalnya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan dan ngobrol sebentar atau pendekatan dini.

Sengaja.

Rukia melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja, agar para lelaki itu tidak jadi mengganggu ketenangannya. Walau harus berkorban untuk mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang berada didepannya dengan ibu anak itu yang mendelik ke arahnya.

Saat kereta berhenti ditujuannya, Rukia segera melenggang pergi dan membiarkan orang-orang yang _lagi-lagi_ menatap aneh kearahnya. Kali ini entah apa? Rukia tidak ingin tahu dan ambil pusing. Hingga dipersimpangan jalan, tepatnya di _zebra cross_, ia bertuburukan bahu dengan seseorang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Lantas Rukia menunduk sembari meminta maaf, sembari melihat wajah pemuda itu sebentar yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit terkikik geli karena aneh melihat warna rambut pemuda itu yang begitu mencolok dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apapun kala mendapati gadis didepannya berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu terhadapnya. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Rukia."

.

.

Tbc.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**This is a Dream! © Oh-MinMin**

**Bleach****Tite Kubo**

**Genre : R****omance/Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Langit begitu tenang. Bahkan angin turut andil dalam hal itu. Beberapa burung yang ia lihat di pantai tadi berterbangan menuju arah kota. Dan ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi. Ketenangan yang mencekam ini sebagai buktinya. Seolah seperti hari-hari biasanya, tetapi dibalik itu semua sesuatu sedang mengintai dan mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Pedagang, pengunjung, pemukim, seolah menargetkan penglihatan mereka pada dirinya yang kini berada ditengah-tengah pusat kota. Bersikap waspada lebih, wajar ia lakukan jika dalam situasi seperti ini.

Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu kedai yang menjual berbagai bahan dasar kain. Kedua matanya meniliti sejenak keadaan didalam kedai tersebut dari tempatnya berpijak. Menyesapi situasi yang sedang ia alami, sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah kembali ke dalam kedai tersebut.

Berbagai kain dengan warna berbeda adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Kemudian menyusuri satu-persatu kain tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk membelinya. Beberapa pengunjung tampak sibuk memilih dengan waktu yang cukup lama, membuatnya segera menghampiri sang penjual kain tersebut dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung besar yang ia kenakan.

"Keadaan disini cukup tenang. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Berbasa-basi tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya jika pembicaraan rahasianya ini tidak ingin terdengar oleh pengunjung lainnya. Dan untungnya sang penjual kain tersebut tidak menghiraukannya dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sangat baik dan ramah.

"Saya juga kurang tahu, _nona_. Tetapi beberapa prajurit disini hanya bertugas sedikit, itu yang membuat penduduk semakin resah."

Gadis itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya dan berusaha bertanya dengan lebih baik agar sang _informan_ sementaranya ini dapat menjawab semua pertanyannya akan situasi yang mencurigakan ini.

"Sudah berapa lama itu berlangsung?"

Pria paru bayah itu sedikit berpikir dengan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. "Lebih kurang seminggu belakangan ini, _nona_. _Sst_! Entahlah, saya juga kurang yakin. Tapi menurut beberapa kabar yang saya dengar, Yang Mulia Kaisar tengah mempersiapkan prajuritnya untuk membasmi para pemberontak yang mulai bergerak."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Kebingungan mulai menguasai dirinya. Dan ketakutan—

"Pemberontak? Siapa mereka?"

—akan hal yang sudah lama mengusik hatinya.

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit panik dan ketakutan. Pembeli yang telah selesai memilih dan menghampiri keduanya membuat wajah pria paruh baya itu sedikit memucat dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mulai menghinggap dikeningnya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Namun, saat pria paruh baya itu telah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan segera menoleh kesamping kirinya, gadis itu telah menghilang entah kemana bagaikan hembusan angin.

.

.

.

('^')

.

.

.

Langkah pelannya kembali berhenti pada sebuah kedai minuman kecil. Untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak badannya sebelum ia melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk kembali ke provinsinya—dan mengambil beberapa informasi kembali pada beberapa pengunjung disini ataupun pemilik kedai minuman itu sendiri.

.

.

Segelas teh hijau ia terima dari pelayan yang mengantar ke mejanya yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan sesampai kakinya menginjak dan menduduki dirinya di salah kursi yang kosong. Kepulan asap masih mengelili gelas keramik dihadapannya, membuatnya sedikit urung dan memilih mengambil sepotong kertas dan sebotol tinta hitam serta bulu ayam yang tebal. Perlengkapan seperti ini haruslah ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Untuk berjaga-jaga, setidaknya. Percakapan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu bersama seorang pria paruh baya itu ia tulis dalam kertas putih tersebut tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun kalimat pria itu yang masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya. Informasi ini tidaklah boleh ia hiraukan begitu saja setelah melihat keadaan kota ini.

"Kau tahu, ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Pasalnya, Kaisar baru itu telah bertindak dengan semenah-menah. Tidak tahu atas jasa siapa dia bisa menduduki posisinya saat ini."

"_Shh_! Jaga ucapanmu jika tidak ingin para algojo datang menanggalkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu sekarang!"

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak untuk menyerapi obrolan mereka. Yang berharap dapat menjelaskan semua teka-teki yang masih berseliweran di benaknya sekarang.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ batinnya.

Semua penduduk disini bertingkah aneh—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar yang secara bersamaan mereka mengetahui hal itu. Berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan di pikirannya. Yang dirinya tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Segera saja gadis itu kembali mempercepat tulisannya dan mengemaskan barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan kedai tersebut tanpa sempat menyentuh sedikit teh hijau yang telah dipesannya.

.

.

Ia sematkan disamping kaki elang itu sepotong kertas yang penuh akan tulisan berupa informasi yang ia dapat dari kota. Mengelus sebentar kepala elang tersebut sebelum menerbangkannya. Dengan harapan besar elang itu akan segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah sedikit panik, namun belum ada niatan dirinya untuk kembali ketempatnya sebelum ia menguak habis informasi di kota ini. Provinsi yang berdekatan dengan ibu kota. Berbagai kabar yang berasal dari ibu kota akan cepat datang memborbadir provinsi ini.

_Pemberontakan apa yang terjadi? Siapa pelakunya? Titah apa yang telah keluar dari sang mulut Kaisar?_

Masih banyak yang ingin ia ketahui, terutama—

_DEG!_

Gadis itu mencelos. Kemungkinan terburuk kini menghinggapinya. Membuatnya terpaku pada satu titik yang mengerikan.

Wajahnya ia tengadahkan. Mengamati langit biru diatas sana yang begitu tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk situasi seperti ini. Mencekamkan. Dan terlalu dingin.

"Kuharap kau segera menerimanya, Ichigo."

.

.

.

(~.~)

.

.

.

...

_Situasi di kota tak cukup meyakinkan. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari pihak luar. Sebelum aku ke kota, aku sempat berhenti di pelabuhan dan mendengar sedikit obrolan dari mereka bahwa darah akan segera menetes di negeri ini. Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan? Pemberontakan._

_._

_Seorang pedagang kain mengatakan hal yang hampir serupah. Yang Mulia Kaisar telah menitahkan para prajuritnya untuk membasmi para pemberontak, dan hanya mengirim sedikit prajurit penjaga di setiap kota. Selebihnya kemungkinan terbesar memburu para pemberontak itu atau sebagiannya menjaga perbatasan._

_._

_Negeri ini cukup kacau. Tapi, Yang Mulia menyuruh seluruh penduduk untuk bungkam. Pemberontakan dan beberapa kapal asing. Tak ada yang tahu, mana yang akan lebih dulu diselesaikan oleh Kaisar? Dan mana yang lebih dulu melakukan gerakan. Pemberontak. Atau kapal asing. Semua menunggu. Menunggu hasil akhir yang dibuat dari Kaisar._

_._

_Dan satu lagi kabar yang kudengar. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan para pejabat tinggi yang tidak menyukai kehadiran para pemberontak itu sehingga mereka menaburkan benih-benih racun ke telinga Yang Mulia._

_._

_Ini membuatku takut. Kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi pada kita. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa—kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bukan? Kuharap kau segera mengambil tindakan untuk hal ini. Dan kumohon, selamatlah untuk diriku._

_._

_R._

_._

...

Lengan gadis itu tertarik yang membuatnya terseret kebelakang di dalam gang sepi dibalik tembok rumah penduduk. Rontahan untuk dapat melepaskan diri ia lakukan dengan hendak mengeluarkan sebilah pedangnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jubah besarnya. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan kala mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat _familiar_ baginya.

"Rukia, ini aku. Izuru."

Gadis itu mendelik. Segera pria dihadapannya melepaskan bungkaman yang dilakukannya pada dirinya.

"Maaf. Ini bukanlah situasi yang pas untuk bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku tadi."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan menatap pria itu untuk segera mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya menemuinya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Pergilah—ah tidak! Bersembunyilah dari ibu kota. Cari tempat yang paling terpencil hingga peperangan berakhir. Sebisa mungkin jauh dari sini. Yang Mulia benar-benar sudah dipengaruhi. Pertemanan yang kalian jalin selama ini tidaklah berarti."

Kalimat beruntun itu membuat Rukia mengernyit dalam dan menuntut penjelasan dari pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemberontakan, Rukia. Pemberontakan. Kalian dicam sebagai pemberontak."

Telinga gadis itu berdengung hebat kala mendengarnya langsung dari pria dihadapannya, walau sebelumnya pikiran mengerikan itu sempat terlintas dalam benaknya. Tapi mendengarnya langsung benar-benar membuat tubuhnya mendadak mati kaku.

"K-kau... m-maksudmu..."

Pria itu menatap cemas pada gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Uryuu sudah kunasehati berulangkali, tapi sepertinya para pejabat licik itu lebih banyak membiusnya."

Gadis itu masih diam membisu—mencoba menetralkan kesadarannya.

"Mereka—para pejabat licik itu—yang mengobarkan kemurkaan Uryuu dengan mengatakan bahwa Ichigo selama ini hanyalah ingin memperebutkan tahtanya."

"DIA TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Rukia murka. Wajahnya merah padam. Napasnya tak beraturan. Sementara gelinangan air mata sudah siap jatuh menuruni kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengenal Ichigo seperti kau mengenalnya. Tapi posisi yang dimiliki Uryuu sekarang sudah membutahkan matanya."

Dan gelinangan air mata itu sukses membasahi pipinya. Kira Izuru yang melihatnya segera menenangkan Rukia dengan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan berkata—

"Dalam beberapa hari ini, prajurit dan para algojonya akan menghampiri kalian semua. Terutama, Ichigo. Larilah jika kalian ingin selamat, Rukia!"

.

.

.

('~')

.

.

.

'_Ichigo, ini mengerikan!'_

Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat menuju hutan dan menghampiri kudanya yang terikat dengan baik di salah satu pohon besar yang telah lama ia tandai dengan ukiran pisau yang telah ia buat. Kemudian melepaskan ikatan tersebut dan menunggangi tunggangannya menuju kedalaman hutan untuk segera memberi kabar buruk yang benar-benar membuat pikirannya kalut.

'_Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ichigo!'_

Kudanya berpacu dengan cepat membawa tuannya membelah kedalam hutan yang gelap sebelum mengantarnya pada sebuah pemukiman kecil untuk para penduduk miskin kecil yang hampir terancam kehidupannya untuk beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kehadirannya dan menyambut dengan senang setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang kembali. Tapi hal itu hanya sesaat kala gadis itu menghiraukan penyambutan mereka dan lebih memilih menghampiri seorang pria yang kini tengah meletakkan setumpukkan kayunya yang ia bawa. Wajah gadis itu sangat panik dan memerah dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang bercucuran, tak luput wajah sembab dengan kedua mata yang memerah. Membuat pria didepannya berhenti tersenyum yang terselip jahilan yang akan dilancarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" sebisa mungkin ia mengeluarkan nada tenang agar gadis didepannya tidak semakin panik serta dengan menyentuh kedua bahu gadis itu. Namun sayang, sang gadis yang ditanya menggeleng dengan cepat dengan kepanikan yang tak dapat ia bendung.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan, Ichigo! Ini benar-benar mengerikan!"

Gadis itu mulai meracau kepanikan yang membuat seluruh pasang mata semakin tertuju padanya. Tak ayal pada beberapa teman pria itu yang menghampiri keduanya.

"Pemberontakan."

Pria itu diam membisu. Hal ini sudah diketahuinya dari surat yang telah dikirim gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"KITA HARUS PERGI ICHIGO! URYUU BERNIAT MENGEKSEKUSIMU!"

Dan tangisan memilukan pecah begitu saja. Yang tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh Rukia, bahkan oleh Ichigo sendiri, pria itu tak mampu menghentikan laju alir tangisan tersebut.

.

.

.

(~.~)

.

.

.

Semuanya begitu tenang dan damai setelah peristiwa yang menegangkan sore tadi dengan kehadiran sosok Rukia. Api unggun yang mereka buat benar-benar menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dingin yang mencengkam. Rukia yang mulai tenang memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Ichigo dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di alam bebas ini.

"Seperti rencana awal yang sudah kubuat. Kuharap kalian melakukannya dengan baik."

Kalimat awal Ichigo membuat semua orang tertunduk lesuh.

"Anak-anak, wanita, dan orang tua akan diasingkan terlebih dahulu ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan, kemudian akan dilanjutkan oleh pria dewasa."

"Tak dapatkah kami membantumu?"

Suara itu menginterupsi kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Ichigo kembali.

"Tidak!" kalimat tegas itu semakin membuat para penduduk kecil itu bersedih hati. "Dari awal kalian tidak terlibat dengan kami, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain mengambil risiko ini. Keselamatan kalian hal yang terpenting bagiku. Kalau sudah mengerti, kembalilah ke tenda kalian, dan besok subuh petang kalian akan berangkat secara bergantian."

Semuanya mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Ichigo, meninggalkan Ichigo dan beberapa teman seperjuangannya yang masih enggan meninggalkan api unggun itu.

"Tak kusangka keadilan yang sangat kau junjung tinggi ternyata menghantarkanmu kepada kematian."

Ikkaku bersuara setelah lama keheningan menyerbu mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu." Abarai Renji.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya kesal karena mendapatkan balasan yang tidak setimpal ini."

"Tapi setidaknya usaha yang kita lakukan selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Kita banyak membuat para penduduk—terutama penduduk miskin—untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dan telah membantu mereka untuk menaikkan tahta pada Kaisar yang lebih tepat untuk mereka terima." Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Kau benar, Rangiku. Tapi rasa terima kasih yang diberikan Yang Mulia benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini." Hinamori Momo.

Dan semuanya kembali hening tanpa menyadari kesadaraan Rukia yang telah mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Ichigo yang menyadarinya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan gadis itu. Berharap gadis itu lekas tidur agar dapat melupakan semua masalah ini.

(~^~)

Rukia membukakan kedua matanya perlahan. Meresapi perjalanan panjang yang habis ia lalui. Posisinya masih belum berubah—telungkup dengan sebelah wajah kanannya yang terbenam pada bantalnya. Bahkan ia bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

Seperti orang lunglai—gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada yang berdominasi _cream_ ini.

_Ah_—ini kamarnya! Kenapa ia tiba-tiba melupakannya? Kelamaan tidur mungkin faktornya.

Segera gadis itu memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak tragis di bawah tempat tidurnya. Pantasan saja _alarm_ yang ia pasang tidak berbunyi nyaring seperti biasanya mengingat baterai ponselnya lepas dari peradabannya. Mungkin saat ia tertidur ia menjatuhkan benda persegi itu dengan indahnya dari ranjangnya.

Kembali ia menghidupkan ponselnya dan mengecek ada kabar apa yang hari ini ia dapat. Tapi sebelum itu ia melihat terlebih dahulu jam yang terpampang dengan jelas di ponselnya. Pukul 07.45, waktu yang sangat lama ia habiskan untuk tertidur. Gadis itu mengurut keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut—ia ingat kemarin malam ia jatuh tertidur kala dirinya masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya—dari dosennya—yang menumpuk. Dan sekarang kamarnya benar-benar berantakan dengan berbagai kertas disetiap lantai kamarnya dan beberapa buku yang masih terbuka lebar tanpa sempat ia tutup.

Empat pesan ia terima dari dua orang yang berbeda. Satu dari teman sekelasnya—Hinamori—yang menanyakan keadaan tugas mereka yang sudah siap atau belum? Dan satunya lagi dari seseorang yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai temannya yang gencar mengirimi ia pesan atau bahkan menelepon untuk sekadar menanyakan keberadaannya dan keadaannya. Seperti kali ini—

...

_Ponselmu tak dapat kuhubungi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Balaslah dengan cepat, Rukia._

_10.23 PM_

...

...

_Jangan membuatku cemas dan menunggu, Rukia. Kau tidak ingin aku segera datang ke rumahmu, bukan?_

_10.25 PM_

...

...

_Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan ke rumahmu. Memastikan dirimu baik-baik saja sekarang!_

_10.30 PM_

...

Dan pesan terakhir yang ia terima sukses membuat kedua matanya mendelik lebar. Rasa panik lantas muncul dalam benaknya dan menyegerakan tubuhnya untuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya seraya berlari menghampiri kakak perempuannya yang kini tengah berkutat di dapur kecil mereka.

"_Ah_—Rukia, kau sudah bangun? Ini, minumlah segelas susu untuk menyegarkanmu kembali."

Hisana menghampiri Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan mematung serta kepanikan yang masih tak luput dari raut wajah gadis itu.

"A-apakah tadi malam ada seseorang yang datang, kak?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Hisana yang mendengarnya terdiam sebentar—tampak berpikir dan menerawang—kemudian tersenyum merekah yang diiringin dengan anggukkan. Rukia yang melihatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain menggeram frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"R-rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana walau wanita itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak!" Hisana tertegun dengan jawaban keras adiknya. "M-maafkan aku, kak. Aku hanya—"

"Tak apa-apa. Kakak mengerti, _kok_." Ulasan senyum ia tampilkan dalam wajahnya yang lembut.

"Kurosaki-_san_ hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu dan keadaanmu, Rukia. Setelahnya ia pergi." Lanjut Hisana yang semakin membuat Rukia kesal bukan main.

"Itu dia masalahnya, kak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir pria itu. Semakin lama aku semakin takut berada di dekatnya! Dia seperti mengawasi kemanapun aku pergi, seolah-olah matanya selalu ada dimana-mana. Dan itu tidak membuatku nyaman."

Dan diakhiri kalimat itu, Rukia tertunduk lesu. Hisana yang melihatnya merasa prihatin dengan adik semata wayangnya. Lantas wanita itu memegang punggung adiknya dan mengelus-ngelus pelan—berharap adiknya sedikit tenang.

_TING TONG!_

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan waktu yang lama kala _bel_ apartemen mereka berteriak di pagi hari.

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini yang sudah berkunjung?" gumam Hisana yang segera beranjak ke arah pintu apartemen.

Dan betapa terkejutnya kala mendapati seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam, kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian rapi yang ia kenakan. Yang spontan membuat Hisana menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

"Apakah Rukia berada di dalam, Kuchiki-_san_?"

.

.

_**End!**_

.

.

_Catatan hati seorang Author:_

Akhirnya _Oh_ berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini—dengan akhir cerita yang jauh dari rencana yang _Oh_ buat. Mengingat fic ini sudah sangat lama terbengkalai dari pandangan _Oh_. Dan dari ke_hiatus_an _Oh_ yang sangat berkepanjangan. ~v~

Sekali lagi, _Oh _sangat berterima kasih kepada _readers_ yang sudah mau _review_ yang tidak terbalas oleh _Oh_, dan kepada _readers_ yang mau mangkir sebentar di fic ini. ^o^

.

(~,~)

.

_..._

_Gadis itu mengerjap sejenak pada pria disampingnya yang kini sedang mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum senang pada gadis itu dan mengabaikan keterkejutannya._

"_Si rambut nyentrik!" pekik gadis itu tertahan yang mengundang tawa renyah pada penumpang bis lainnya. Membuat alis pria itu berkedut kesal._

'_Tak adakah kalimat yang lebih manis dari ini?'_

"_M-maaf. Aku kelepasan." Ucap Rukia kala melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati wajah pria itu yang sedikit kesal._

"_Tak apa." Dustanya. Tapi sejujurnya ia juga sedikit senang karena gadis itu ternyata mengingatnya._

"_Kau yang kemarin menyelamatkanku dari berandalan itu, bukan?" tanya Rukia penuh harap bahwa ingatannya tidaklah salah, dan senangnya gadis itu kala jawaban pria itu sesuai dengan dugaannya._

"_Senangnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Kau tahu, jika kau tidak ada disana kemarin malam mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini."_

_Ucapan gadis itu mengundang kilatan marah pada pria itu tanpa disadarinya._

"_Ini sudah dua kali, dan—"_

"_Tiga kali." Ichigo—pria itu—meralat perkataan gadis didepannya—Rukia._

"_Tiga kali?" Rukia mengulangi._

"_Ya. Pertemuan pertama kita di zebra cross. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku mengingatnya." Jelas Ichigo yang mengundag ketidakpercayaan pada Rukia._

"_Benarkah? Aku tidak mengingatnya."_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Rukia sedikit kikuk dengan pria disampingnya yang pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada kedua matanya yang sukses membuatnya sedikit gugup._

"_Ah—ya, dan aku belum tahu namamu sampai sekarang. Siapa namamu, tuan?"_

_Pria itu tersenyum tulus. "Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Dan tak kalahnya gadis itu mengulum senyum manis nan teduh. "Kuchiki Rukia."_

_Yang tanpa gadis itu sadari—pertemuan ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh pria disebelahnya._

_..._


End file.
